Minecraft Wiki:Rollback/Archive 1
__TOC__ costnic I would like to request Rollback rights. i would like to see the minecraft page expand beond belief. i would like to help make this page full with every piece of information that minecraft has to offer. i have stumbled apon vandilization and i am here to stop it. i promise to not vandalise, to edit all misuse of grammer and to make this wiki more informational for the minecraft users. i also hereby nominate myself costnic to the roll of rollback. Xx AsiAnZ xXAccepted I, Asian, would request for Rollback rights. Although I never stumble upon any vandalism, yet I know in the future, Minecraft will soon to rise out of the beta and turned into a full, MMORPG game. My mainspace count is high as an average user and will continue to rise. I nominate myself for this responsibility because I can provide use for Rollback's tool and use them to construct pages to look professional, stop vandalism, and pages flooding. "No One Mines Alone". -- Sincerely, Xx AsiAnZ xX 00:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Passed - 06:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Spartian300 here. i would like rollback rights for anti-vandel reasons. i know that there is always going to be trolls, and they are very deadly in groups. so can i? also, i may be a little new, but i know, with a little help, i can be a good helper. no one mine alone on my watch. : 99th slayerDenied :Hello, I'm 99th slayer, and I would like to request Rollback rights, I have encountered a lot of vandalism, even before I was a full member of this wiki, and it tormented me that I couldn't remember the info that has been deleted or find the info that isn't necessary, if I do find out what doesn't need to be in an article, I always manage to restore the article. :-- Sincerely 99th slayer (talk) 19:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC)99th slayer :Hello 99th Slayer, thanks for reverting vandalism but this wiki isn't just about fixing vandalism its about improving and increasing the quaitly of each page, you also need more edits. Sharple Talk/ 20:04, December 30, 2012 (UTC) MochaAccepted I've been here for awhile, I've come across some vandalism where I've had to revert a few edits. It would be a really good asset for helping me clean up this wiki. You can see my contributions , if you wish. -- 18:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Accepted. Meets requirements, good, active user. LF 001 '' 10:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) User:MrLegoman Denied I would like to receive rollback rights. I am an active user though sometimes heavy homework gets in the way. You can see my contributions here. I have come across vandalism and I will appropriately use the tool. I have helped the wiki many times, either deleting inappropriate content, placing candidates for deletion, and making many edits. :Hello Legoman, thanks for helping the wiki, but your last edit was last June, please be more active and I will consider this request. Sharple Talk/ 20:04, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your time, 0x35pxMrLegoMan T 01:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Un Poisson Declined I would like to have rollback rights as I am becoming more-active here. My goal is to be able to help this wiki to the best of my ability. I have not encountered any vandalism as of yet, as I am relatively new, which could be a negative on my side. But as far as I'm concenered, I understand the tool, and could help the wiki in the long-term. User:Un Poisson Declined. You have only recently joined and you have '''11' mainspace edits. Please make more edits and we will reconsider. LF 001 '' 08:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Woah, woah, woah; no need to be harsh on him. Un Poisson gets my vote for knowing the Wiki system, however, mainspace edits is an requirement. If he could get more mainspace edits, he proven me that he could handle vandalism/flood tools. Don't give up Un Poisson! Xx AsiAnZ xX 13:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't being harsh, I was stating THE FACTS. and now look at him. He's inactive. ''LF 001 '' 10:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC) HealableMarrow4 I hereby request for rollback rights. I check here once in a while and may find vandalism occurring throughout the site without the admins' arrival. I experienced rollback rights on other Wiki's and have understood their concept. I wouldn't want Minecraft Wiki to plunge, nor any other Wiki I trust.--HMarrowIV 23:05, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Sharplez ''(I have changed my mind of becoming inactive, summer is almost here so I can contribute to the wiki as soon as possible) Heya, I'm Sharple and I would like to request for rollback rights. I most certainly do not like false information, I clean up pages if a vandal ever touches them. I came to this wiki from a former spotlight, me being myself I became shy and didn't start to edit until January, In January (after pressing the random page about 5 times) I seen that some pages was just non-sense, now back to the point I would never abused Rollback rights as seen in the I've undid vandalism, added more content to pages, etc... P.S. I'm not a walrus :) Sharple I'd wish you were that walrus from Hatfilms. --[[User:HMarrowIV|'HMarrowIV']] {Talk} 01:29, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Dan67 Denied I May need rollback rights since i'm almost the most active Contributer on Minecraft wiki, Ever since i saw a Piece of Pornography on the site which wasn't removed for weeks due to the lack of intending to the site I think i need the rights just in case if the Community logs out. You have a very hot temper. Declined, also you didn't follow the template above. Wrath96 Denied I would like Rollback rights. I have major experience with the tools, and would not abuse them, I Wor very hard on fixing false info, report Vandalism, and fix small vandalism when I can. I can an would be very active, on every day, at least two or three times a day. Also I look around the wiki hunting for vandalism to fix or report. Ima be creepin! 04:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I haven't seen you active much Your last edit was three months ago, so I'll have to decline this request. Sharple Talk/ 02:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The Pathogen Accepted I do realize that I don't qualify as per the mainspace content edits, though I also realize that I need rollback rights before I may even be eligible for administrator rights (The reasoning for this being that the majority of the changes I'd like to make require admin privileges - such as adding class lines to Common.css). As has likely been seen, I am increasing my activity as of late, and I am mainly attending to the articles located in the Articles in need of cleanup category, so as to literally clean up that category. I understand if this request is denied, though I do hope that my current adminship and edit count/quality on the Terraria Wiki will help you towards making this decision. Thanks. (Edit: If it's decided that I'm allowed admin rights on the express condition that I only use them to edit the pages I need to - which I don't expect to happen - I will accept that condition.) :Edit: I'd like to re-request that this application be looked at, thanks. :I approve Sharple Talk/ 02:34, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Accepted Cheers LF 001 '' 20:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) HiddenVale hold I at this point have done 5oo something edits here so far, and have been now and then cleaning up article in need of Wikifying. I've also been ranked 6 (now 7) for a long time now, with 3 others above that rank not having been active for years. Also, every day almost I see vandalism added on a page (which is easily clearable). Whether I'll continue and go for Administrator is uh, debatable. :You haven't been editing lately if you edit more I will consider it. Sharple Talk/ 20:04, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Corymach7Denied On this wiki, I would happily deal with vandalism by reverting it quickly. If I can't now, can you give me the Rollback rights so that I can rollback the vandalism quickly? Regards, Cm7 (talk) 14:58, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :I think this one will be denied on sight. Also, place your request at the bottom. ::Denied, remember Cory that you can revert vandalism with the "Undo" button, you also need more edits. Sharple Talk/ 18:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) CandD Hold This user is respectful to other users, a respected editor, has 522 edits and was here since August 30, 2012. MM777 (talk) 23:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm personally against CanD becoming a rollbacker at this point in time, mainly because I have evidence of him directly plagiarizing content from Minecraftwiki.net. I know that we only have experience and Minecraftwiki.net as reliable sources, but directly copying/pasting content from the pages over there isn't really a respectful way to bring it over. (I know it was copy/pasted because it had the same wording and formatting, and it also had the HTML that is evident of copying directly from their page into our Visual-mode editor.) This is nothing against CanD, I think he's a wonderful editor with only good intentions; just that this particular behavior is a bit...off. :No, let CandD create his own request even tho he is a respected editor doesn't mean he should automatically become a rollback if he wants rollback he has to show me he wants it by writing a very valid request. I also agree with Patho's statements. Sharple Talk/ 20:04, December 30, 2012 (UTC) BetterSkatez Denied This user is honored by the achivement that he has earned with 620 points. MM777 (talk) 00:56, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :User hasn't edited since last August. Sharple Talk/ 20:04, December 30, 2012 (UTC) TheGamingMaster APPROVED I would like to submit a request for rollback rights. I have been editing this wiki for over a year now. I contribute to the wiki on a regular basis, much more than before, and I have totaled almost 200 edits. Rollback rights would help me undo the large amount of vandalism that this wiki has had lately. ---- CSdog DENIED I would like to apply for rollback. I have 1 wikia for wii u. I will help get rid of spam changes and articles to keep this wikia clean and enjoyable. ---- OVER CLOCKED KAI I would like to submit a request for rollback rights. I have created some wikis (that hopefully some people will join soon) and have fiddled with founder privileges. As a result, I know what it takes to be as high ranked as a bureaucrat. However, I have just gotten started making edits and thus I know that I probably will never achieve that rank, so I am here asking for rollback rights. Despite not having very many edits, I do contribute to the wiki on a more than regular basis as of now. I also know that, on some of the wikis that I have been on, the extent of the spamming, so I know what spamming is. I believe that, because I definitely have what it takes to spam wikis and how rollback works, that I would be fit for the rollback job. ---- I'd like to have rollback rights, since I often come across vandalism, and I could get the job done much more easily with this tool. I also have many mainspace edits, and have proven to be to the betterment of the wiki. -- 12:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::SEE ARCHIVE FOR PREV. REQUESTS ---- CandD [Approved] I'd like to resubmit a new request, and scrap the old one. I am here to (re)request rollback rights to the wiki. I have obtained 691 edits on this wiki so far, with over 70% of all my edits going towards Mainspace edits. If more persuadion is needed, please consider my contributions on other wikis. On the Scribblenauts Wiki, I have over 3,577 edits with 75% of edits going towards Mainspace (2,648 total). Although I do not have rights there (due to the user-to-administrator ratio). Both wikis come across trollism, meaning that I am '''always' on high alert. I also have the East Coast time zone, meaning that many troll edits from the times of 12 PM to 4PM will be reverted. I have been active at this wiki since August 30th (about six months). With rollback tools, I will be able to successfully revert troll edits without possibly undoing any good-faith edits by using the history edit feature. I am looking forward to rollback rights (along with going in the running for administrator at my home wiki). — CandD (talk) 18:07, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :CanD has my support for this request, once a bureaucrat begins their consideration. :I approve. Sharple Talk/ 04:07, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadow.blank(Denied) I would like to request rollback rights. Currently. A few weeks ago, I saw some vandalism on a page about Notch (I had to undo their edit). I am "semi-active" and a get notifications about which page has been edited and usually check the history (this only applies to the pages I follow). Also a few days ago, I edited a large section of the Health page. Currently, I will be active from 11:00 AM (GMT) to 3:00 PM (GMT) on weekdays and mostly all day on weekends. This will benefit me because this will revert many edits at once which will make undoing a spammer and vandalizer's edits quicker than usual if they do several edits at once. Shadow.blankTalk 17:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your contributions but unfortunetaly time will tell soon on and that I am putting this request on hold. I have seen you edit and in the recent activity, but please put more thought into your request! Just because you have a +200 edit count and a rank on the wiki doesn't really matter to me espically if you just edit grammar errors (not saying you do). Please try your best to convince me on why you should become a rollback not because of your rank and edits but you as a person and how would you benefit MORE besides rollbacking pages. Sharple Talk/ 01:17, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Putting down another sentence like that will not give you any rollback rights please reread my reply and try again to apply later on in time. If you look at CanDd's request he is a perfect example on what you should really do. Don't give me 3 sentence crap give me something worth reading something that impresses me. Sharple Talk/ 01:33, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks Sharple for ways I can improve this request. I will rerequest later after I rethink for a while. Shadow.blankTalk 01:56, June 6, 2013 (UTC)